Abandon
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Spoil fin de la série ! / "Il n'y avait plus personne, vous le saviez, et vous avez quand même sacrifié votre vie."


******Rating** : K

**Résumé :** "Il n'y avait plus personne, vous le saviez, et vous avez quand même sacrifié votre vie."

** Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kazuki Takahashi.

**/!\ Spoil fin de la série !**

Et me revoilà avec un deuxième OS sur Yu-Gi-Oh!. J'espère que cela vous plaira. :)_  
_

Une petite précision, j'utilise 'Seth' pour le prêtre plutôt que 'Set' ou 'Seto', car j'aime pas orthographe de Set (oui, raison stupide, mais c'est comme pour 'Mahaado', c'est moche. Mahad, Mahaad ou Mahado c'est mieux) et Seto peut aussi désigner Kaiba, doonc... Bref. Là Kaiba n'est pas présent mais bon, je préfère quand même. xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

******Abandon**

En journée, le soleil brillait intensément dans le ciel, accablant les habitants du territoire d'une chaleur excessive. Le soir, la brise du vent rafraîchissait l'air et créait une atmosphère agréable et apaisante.

Que ce soit en journée ou en soirée, le Pharaon ne pouvait pas avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Il travaillait d'arrache-pied toute la journée durant, écoutant ses conseillers et accordant certaines propositions ; il s'occupait d'écrire des archives ; il se renseignait régulièrement sur l'état d'avancement des reconstructions ; il se rendait parfois en ville afin de s'assurer que plus aucune menace ne subsistait.

Mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul le soir, dans sa chambre où personne n'avait le droit d'entrer, il se sentait terriblement seul et impuissant. Honteux d'être là, dans cette pièce où, dans des circonstances normales, il n'aurait jamais pu y mettre les pieds ; cela pouvait même s'apparenter à de la nostalgie. A la mélancolie du passé, des temps heureux où tout le monde était encore là, même s'il ne s'agissait pas toujours des jours égayés. Au moins, en ces temps-là, les hauts et les bas pouvaient être surmontés facilement à l'aide d'un bon entourage.

Et maintenant ? Il n'y avait plus personne.

Le Pharaon Seth se retrouvait condamné à lui-même.

Assis sur son lit, Seth regardait sans voir la table de nuit en face de lui. Dessus reposait un large et épais tissu, supportant lui-même les morceaux d'un objet doré, gracieux dans ses gravures et ses ciselures. L'une des pièces était attachée à une corde ; une autre représentait un œil.

Le Puzzle du Millénium.

Seth évitait autant que possible de croiser cet œil.

* * *

Les jours passaient lentement, sans qu'aucune véritable distraction ne satisfasse Seth. Tout son entourage ne se résumait qu'à des hommes politiques et à ses Grands Prêtres au nombre de cinq qui avaient hérité des objets du Millénium. Il avait refusé de donner sa Baguette du Millénium à qui que ce soit malgré les protestations des autres. De toute façon, _il possédait le Puzzle du Millénium, alors pourquoi ?_ et _le Pharaon peut confier la Baguette_ et _le pouvoir du Millénium doit être aux mains de six personnes_ ! Mais _le Puzzle du Millénium ne sera plus jamais utilisé_. Il resterait intact et confiné dans une pièce.

Le jour où les habitants d'Egypte apprirent cette nouvelle, tous furent choqués. Le Puzzle du Millénium, rendu inutile ! Cela n'était pas concevable. Cet objet représentait la force du Pharaon, son pouvoir divin, la puissance incarnée. Comment le souverain pouvait-il se passer d'un tel pouvoir ?

Les gens ne comprenaient pas, et Seth ne s'en préoccupait pas. Peu de personnes connaissaient la réelle victoire du Pharaon Atem sur le démon Zorc, et cela ne l'étonnait pas. Ils avaient fait en sorte d'étouffer la vérité et de faire croire qu'Atem avait perdu la vie en se battant contre l'ennemi, se sacrifiant ainsi pour l'Egypte. De ce fait ils ne savaient pas que l'esprit que leur précédent roi s'était retrouvé scellé dans le Puzzle. Impossible pour Seth d'user de son pouvoir – si cela était même possible – sans se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de Sa Majesté qu'il servait en tant que Grand Prêtre. La Baguette du Millénium lui avait été confiée par Atem, et il remplirait son rôle jusqu'au bout.

Seth congédia le dernier conseiller de la journée avant de se rendre dans ses appartements. Des servantes et des gardes s'apprêtaient à le raccompagner quand il les interrompit et les pria de le laisser seul. Confus et hésitants, ses sujets voulurent protester, mais le Pharaon les coupa net dans leur élan et pressa le pas pour les quitter.

Comment le Pharaon avait-il pu supporter cela toutes ces années, d'être toujours encadré par un bon nombre de domestiques ?

Atem n'était pas Seth et Seth n'était pas Atem. Leurs règnes différeraient totalement, cela était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Seth entra dans sa chambre et, tout de suite, il s'affala littéralement sur lit, sans même prendre le temps de changer de tenue. Tout cela le fatiguait considérablement. Autant il pouvait supporter la charge de travail, autant il se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise au palais. Parcourir tous les jours ces couloirs, traverser ces salles, voir ces jardins, sans même apercevoir l'ombre d'une connaissance lui serrait le cœur. Savoir que personne ne pourrait le soutenir en tant qu'ami, en tant que compagnon, le rendait encore plus mélancolique. Même si autrefois les relations qu'il entretenait avec les autres Prêtres n'étaient pas des plus amicales, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux – malgré le fait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Son regard se tourna indéniablement vers le Puzzle du Millénium. Impassible, froid, insensible, cet œil continuait de le fixer, comme s'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

Seth eut un rire amer.

— Que voulez-vous me dire, mon Pharaon ? murmura-t-il. Que je suis stupide ? Que je suis pitoyable à vouloir revenir en arrière ?

Qu'importe si Ra le trouvait en ce moment complètement fou, il avait besoin de parler. De parler à une connaissance – un _ami_.

— Vous m'avez laissé derrière. Il n'y avait plus personne, vous le saviez, et vous avez quand même sacrifié votre vie. Mahad n'est plus là. Karim n'est plus là. Shada non plus. Je regrette même la présence d'Isis et de Shimon. Aknad-

Seth se rattrapa à temps. Ce nom. Il avait juré de ne plus jamais le prononcer, même durant des réunions politiques. Il le référait toujours au « Prêtre de l'Œil du Millénium ». Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, même si Zorc était en partie responsable, Seth ne trouvait pas la force de lui pardonner. La création des objets du Millénium avait peut-être pu s'avérer d'une grande aide et sauver l'Egypte, mais à l'origine ils étaient la cause de ce désastre.

Secouant la tête, le Pharaon cessa de penser à Aknadin et reporta son attention sur l'œil du Puzzle. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'Atem le surveillait à travers cette représentation, et même si cela paraissait totalement inconcevable, Seth ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser autrement.

— C'est vraiment pathétique, poursuivit-il. Le peuple d'Egypte me considère soit comme votre digne successeur, soit comme un usurpateur. Leur avis m'est bien égal, car ils ne connaissent pas la vérité ; cependant, ils réclament le pouvoir du Puzzle du Millénium, et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter. Votre esprit doit reposer en paix… même si je doute que là où vous êtes, un repos mérité ne peut pas s'acquérir facilement.

Qui pouvait lui dire si l'esprit d'Atem se trouvait simplement dans le Puzzle ? Peut-être qu'il s'était détaché du commun des mortels, s'élevant au rang des Dieux ; peut-être qu'il veillait sur eux, en temps que gardien protecteur peut-être que les ténèbres l'avaient englouti jusqu'aux tréfonds des abysses. De toute évidence, il ne restait que ce Puzzle comme artefact de son esprit, et l'utiliser ne serait pas une bonne idée. Seth ne voulait pas, en tout cas.

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais le pouvoir de la Baguette du Millénium me suffit amplement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir recours à celui du Puzzle, car de toute façon je ne suis pas en mesure d'invoquer les Dieux.

Seth se couvrit les yeux de son bras, et rit sans retenue. Un rire dément, un rire déversant toute sa frustration.

— Vous nous avez abandonné, mon Pharaon. _Vous m'avez abandonné…_

* * *

Le lendemain, Seth avait convoqué tous ses conseillers et ses hommes politiques. L'air résolu, il ne prêta pas attention aux regards interrogateurs de son assemblée, qui semblait craindre le pire. Tant pis. Il avait pris sa décision, et rien ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis ; il ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole. Lorsqu'il s'assura que tout le monde était présent et l'écoutait, il prit une grande inspiration et leur lança un regard déterminé.

— Le Pharaon Atem a donné sa vie pour sauver l'Egypte. Il détenait le pouvoir divin, scellé dans le Puzzle du Millénium. Il tirait sa force de cet objet et le symbolisait. Je veux faire honneur à sa mémoire, je veux qu'il puisse se reposer après un tel sacrifice ; ce symbole doit donc se trouver dans son tombeau. C'est pourquoi, en tant que Pharaon actuel, moi Seth, le détenteur de la Baguette du Millénium, j'abolis la nécessité du Puzzle du Millénium pour accéder au trône d'Egypte.

Seth ignora les cris d'indignation qui s'élevèrent suite à sa déclaration. Levant la tête, regardant le plafond comme s'il voyait le ciel, il sourit tristement.

_J'espère que nous nous reverrons, mon Pharaon… J'attendrai._

* * *

Je ne sais pas si je suis restée IC pour Seth, mais j'espère. ^^ J'ai trouvé ça déprimant à la fin de l'anime de voir qu'il était tout seul. D:

Une p'tite review ? :3


End file.
